As far as is known, there has always been a problem among honey producers in achieving a creamed honey product having desirable properties and having good stability relative to those properties over a reasonable shelf life. Furthermore, the desire for particular properties has tended to change over time.
Honey producers have generally produced both liquid and creamed honeys. It has almost invariably been the case that the creamed honeys have rapidly crystallized into a relatively hard mass. Furthermore, the size of the crystals or of the crystal groupings has often been such as to result in a relatively coarse product. Clearly a desirable property for a creamed honey is smoothness.
For a number of years liquid honey has been available in so-called squeeze bottle containers. Such containers are utilized with a variety of closure means, but, once the closure means has been placed in the open position, all such containers are inverted and a desired amount of product is ejected by squeezing the nonrigid container. There has been an ongoing desire to produce a creamed honey product which will retain properties permitting it to be utilized in a similar squeeze bottle container.
Such a product must retain smoothness and viscosity properties over a reasonable shelf life. To date no such creamed honey product has been made available.
The present invention is directed toward such a creamed honey product.